The Other Girl With Wings
by Warriorsqueen
Summary: When angel enherits magic powers, the Winx have to help her and the flock survive Itex AND the Trix.
1. the girls with wings

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate. It takes place after Max and winx season four. Enjoy!  
And btw I don't own anything, even though I would like too.**

**BloomPOV**  
THWUP! I groaned as I hit the painful floor. I love living at castle Sparxs, but the alarm in the room was TORTURE. There must have been a spell on it because every time it rang, I would fall out of bed.

I sighed. The clock would be solved later. I lazily walked over to my desk and plopped into the comfy chair. I turned on the computer and checked the email. In the inbox was an urgent message from Tecna to her and the rest of the winx.

Girls,  
we have an important situation on our hands over at alfea. I can't say anything more. Just meet at Miss F's today at noon. See you there.

-tecna

I turned to look at the clock. It was 9:30. I at least could sleep some more before the meeting. That and fix my annoying alarm.

**MaxPOV**  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" max heard nudge say as she was being shaken awake," It's your birthday!" when she said birthday, something clicked in my brain _right, I'm celebrating my birthday today. I almost forgot._

I jumped out of bed, screamed at nudge to skedaddle, and began to change into a party outfit my mom gave me especially for this. It was comprised of pre-ripped jeans (which was obviously my style), a faded gray t-shirt, and a short purple hoodie.

I opened my bedroom door, and ran down the stairs (well, half ran, half flew) to the living room. Me and the flock were currently living with my mom and Ella. It was nice to stay in one place for awhile, but I had a feeling we were going to leave soon.

When I got down everyone was standing around a table with some shiny wrapped presents on it.  
"happy birthday!" they all chanted.

"mine first!" Angel exclaimed, holding out a shiny purple box. I took the box from her and carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the inside box. I gasped. Inside was a wooden figure of a girl with wings that looked EXACTLY like me.

"I found it when shopping with nudge, and I knew you would love it." angel explained. I just thanked her with a big hug. it was the perfect gift.

**StellaPOV  
**I looked at my phone. It was 11:30. I sighed. Only half an hour till the meeting, but it would take at least that long to get all my shopping bags back to the castle, then change, then get to alfea. But if I used my believix, I would be in time for the meeting, and get to change.

I snuck around to an alleyway behind the solarian shops. I summoned my believix*, and after that i summoned my zoomix*. I then teleported me and all my bags straight to my bedroom. I put a spell on my bags to unpack themselves. I then changed into my new dress. And cast a makeup spell on myself. And took my sceptre and transported myself to alfea's front barrier.  
When I walked through the gates, the familiar feeling of being the popular girl in school came back and hit me. Hard. I signed a few autographs for some fans near the entrance then headed to miss f's.

When I got there Tecna, Bloom, Musa, Flora and Layla were already there, and Roxy came in just behind her. Miss Faragonda motioned for them all to sit.

"As you all well know, after defeating the wizards of the black circle, magic has begun to spring up more often in earthlings. And I have been tracking them and inviting them to join alfea. One of my more recent recruits isn't responding well to her powers, and I need some help protecting her and her flock."

"her _what_?" I exclaimed.

"you see," Tecna began,"she is 98% human and 2% avian. Her name is Angel and she is a recombant DNA project."

***believix and zoomix are the season four transformation**

**isn't it a litle cliffhanger ;) i have a few plans. like maybe who layla should date (for those who don't know nabu died) so REVIEW!!!!**


	2. soar'n over california

**what's up! sorry it took me sooo long to post this chapter, my computer was being really stupid. anyways, this is chapter two! dedicated to my cousin- teamedwardgirl- who PONES! angel's thoughts are italicised, Max's are italicised and underlined.**

**

* * *

**

**chapter two: soar'n over california**

**RoxyPOV**

"wait, so this girl is two percent BIRD?" Stella exclaimed.  
Tecna sighed, and took out her PDA. She typed a few things on it, placed it face up on the desk, and a holgram appeared. It was of a 10 year old girl with blonde hair and a sneaky grin.

"this is Angel. Her powers are found to be psychic. She is an accomplished mind reader and can communicate with animals." Tecna explained. The hologram changed to a different picture of angel, with huge white wings coming off of her. But they weren't fairy wings, they were full on feathery bird wings.

The hologram changed again to a 12 year old boy who was apparently named the gasman. What a weird name. Then it changed again to a girl named nudge. And Tecna just kept talking and talking, blah blah blah. Then pondered something. If they were 2% bird, could I communicate with them like I did animals?

NudgePOV  
I stood next to max as she reached for my gift. What if she didn't like it?  
_Don't worry, she'll like it_  
I smiled at angel's reassuring words. Max ripped open the shining paper and the inner box. Inside was a denim shoulder bag with her name embroidered on it in gold**(see on profile)**. She smiled at me.  
_I told you she would like it!_  
I sighed. Max was already drooling over Iggy's present of chocolate chip cookies.  
Then everyone seemed to move in slow motion. Max appeared to be listening to the voice, and angel was intent on something or another. I glanced around the room, then I froze. In the window was a girl watching us. She was wearing a redish-pink jumpsuit, and her purple hair looked like a flattened Afro. And her eyeshadow was waaaaaay overdone.  
"we're leaving tonite." my attention shot back to max. "the voice said so. Appearently we are about to face at enemy we couldn't possibly face alone, so we have to go meet some people who can help us," she stated. I groaned. I actually liked it here!  
"I'm not going." Gazzy said bravely.  
I stood up, "me neither."  
Then I heard a small voice from beside me, "I don't want to either, but the voice said we have to, so we're going."  
Everyone turned and stared at angel.  
"ok, now that's all settled, we're leaving at 6ish and arrive around, say 8 or 9." max proclaimed.  
Jeb looked like he was about to say something, but Dr. Martinez beat him to it. "sweetie, where exactly are you going?" she asked.  
Max sighed. "apparently we are going to some city in California called Gardenia." she explained. ZOMG!!!!!! We're going to California!

**LaylaPOV**  
After Miss F dismissed us, I immediately teleported home to pack and prepare for the journey to earth.  
When I got to my room, I flumped on my bed. I wished Nabu was here, helping me and guiding me. But he wasn't. I missed him.  
I waved my hand, casting a spell on my clothes to pack themselves. I walked over to my dresser. On top was a picture of me and nabu, and draped over it was a locket he gave me. I put on the silver necklace, and put the picture frame on top of my suitcase.  
I wrote a note to my parents telling them were I was going, as they were too busy trying to find my a new husband for me. I walked to the Tides interdimestional portal. I bought a one way to alfea, and went straight onto campus. When I got there, the rest of the winx were there, along with the specialists and roxy.  
"Welcome! welcome!" I turned to see miss faragonda walking towards us. "I wish you luck on your journey, and I hope you find the flock and help them."  
Bloom nodded. I started calling up the familiar energy  
"winx believix!!!"  
I felt sooo comfortable in the familiar outfit. I was excited, and for a moment,I forgot about Nabu.  
"go winx zoomix!"  
With my teleportation wings on, I grabbed my suitcase and roxy stood next to me, while each of the girls grabbed their boyfriends. And then we teleported and arrived at our store, the love and pet.

**AngelPOV**

**"Max, I gotta pee!!" Gazzy yelled. I didn't need to read her mind to tell that Max was peeved.**

"well hold it." max snapped. Scratch that max was pissed. I wondered why. I looked around. Gazzy was twelve, but still looked like he was going to cry. Iggy seemed lost in a daydream, fang was attempting to talk to Max, and Nudge was singing to herself something by lady gaga.

"hey, look!" nudge yelled. I looked and I could make up a sign that said "welcome to gardenia." I grinned. We were here. I sought out max's mind and sent we're here! Why don't we sleep on top of one of the buildings?  
_No way, we have to find these "winx" people. They supposedly have a place for us to stay._  
Just then I heard a sort of wingbeat. It wasn't like ours, it seemed glittery and girlier. I looked down. Below there were three girls in glittery outfits and brightly colored odd shaped wings. Two of them were max's age the third was 16 like nudge.  
_Uh max_  
_Yes angel  
Even her thoughts were snippy  
Uh look below us_  
Max looked down.  
_Tell others to prepare and give iggy mass zoom. We're going in._  
I gulped. Time to fight.

* * *

**cliffie!! at least i hope. anyone guess who miss afro was? oh, and the next chapter starts with a surprise pov. wanna guess? or give your opinions? just click the magic green button. you know you want to!!! cookies to anyone who does!**


	3. max's logic

**welcome back to that story you are ready because you have nothing else better to do! if if you do have something better to do, good for you! chapter dedicated to...anyone who is reading this! yes, you at the computer screen! so read on, review, alert if you haven't.**

**ole!**

* * *

**?Pov**

Three shapes slunk through the trees.

"so you have arrived"

The three turned to see a figure leaning against a tree.

"I'm waiting" the figure said coldly.

The first spoke, a woman's voice

"we are here to make a deal with you. We have the same targets. You can keep the one you want, if I can get the ones _I_ want."

The figure seemed to ponder for a moment. "we only want the one, the rest you can have. And if it's not too much to ask, could you kill off some others while you're at it? Niether of us wants them."

The woman grinned " I think that can be arranged."

The single figure clapped her hands together, "wonderful! Even the winx won't guess this alliance. In fact they won't be able to beat it either!" and at that the figure dissapeared into the darkness.

**MusaPov**

I was soo happy, flying with roxy and Stella over gardenia. It was familiarly enjoyable. Then I herd something inside my head, telling me to look up. So, I did, and gasped. It was the flock! But I guess they saw me too, so they swooped down towards me. And when I saw the fury in max's eyes, I knew it wasn't time for a friendly chat. Next to me, Stella and roxy were seeing this as well.

Roxy quickly transformed into her charmix that she had earned earlier this year.

"ocean of light!" Stella commanded as she sent out a bright burst of light. All the flock but one of the boys covered their eyes.

"stereo crash!" I called throwing out a sphere of pure sound. Everyone of them clutched their ears. Then a voice appereared in my head.

_what are you doing! Stop! We need your help!_

The voice sounded like a small girl, so I looked straight at angel, who's look was pleading. I turned and nodded to roxy.

"Charmix animal barrier!" a large sphere surrounded them. Then I thought back to angel.

_We are the winx. We're just trying to save you guys. Now we're taking your flock to our home._

Angel seemed surprised.

_You're the winx? We expected someone, well, different. Not three teenage girls._

I laughed. Max glared at me.

_No, there's seven of us. Plus our boyfriends. We've saved the magic dimension many times, we can protect you no problem._

Angel grinned and then she spoke,"max, guys, this is the winx!" the flock stared at us like we were some sort of talking, two headed pixie pet.

Finaly, nudge, the girl roxy's age, spoke "y...you are the w...winx?" she stuttered.

We nodded.

"That's sooo cool! How did you get those powers? Did the school do something to you as well? Where are you from? Where did you get those outfits? Their soo pretty! Where is..." nudge stopped when max gave her a look.

"well," I began,"we are faries of the magic dimension, which is another set of planets far from here, were some of us are prinsesses. The outfits are a part of our transformation of believix,the fourth level of fairy abilities, except for roxy here, who is only on her second, called charmix. Oh, and I am princess Musa of the harmonic nubula. Over there is princess Stella of solaria, and princess Roxy of Tir Nan Og. Any questions?"

Max replied snippilly," ya, can we go now?"

Sure, we were supposed to protect her, but really, couldn't we just kick her annoying, unappreciative butt out of here?

_Yes, but then Itex would get her and kill her, and that wouldn't be very good._

_Sorry angel, I can just tell she's gonna bug me._

**NudgePOV**

So, we were all flying over gardenia, and chatting untill I saw a sign that said "love and pet." the winx girls started to angle towards it, so I guess that's where we were headed. We all landed in the parking lot in front. Surprisingly, there was nobody around, no paparazzi taking pictures, no surprised people, nobody! As the winx girls landed, their outfits

And wings seemed to melt away, into the outfits they were wearing. And their outfits were GOURGOUS!

"ZOMG! Where did you get those outfits?" I exclaimed with an eyefull of Stella and musa's brightly colored apparel, along with roxy's biker-chic kind of style.

Stella giggled. "I designed them. You like? Nobody else really seems to appreciate my talent," she stated dramaticly while pretending to be amazed. the winx girls started to laugh. Stella flipped her hair, and led us inside.

"we're ba-ack!" her musical voice rang throughout the store. A red-haired girl stepped out from behind a shelf. I felt max's gaze narrow. She hated redheads. Not like she has a reason not to. I heard angel giggle. Probably me.

"look who we found," musa said, gesturing to us. The girl looked at us and gasped. She then spoke in a loud voice, that made it obvious she was leader,"girls! It's the flock! They're here!" three more girls paraded down the stairs. ZOMG! they were beautiful! There was one with short pink hair and greenish eyes, a girl with brown hair and a huge smile, and a black girl with ocean blue eyes. The black girl had a depressed aura surrounding her.

The redhead spoke again,"sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is bloom. I'm princess of sparx, but please don't call me anything like 'your magesty.'

This is tecna, flora, and princess Layla. Again just call her Layla, none of the royal stuff."

"well apparently you know us, so no need for introductions." max practicly growled. Why is she being so rude? These people were giving us shelter and helping us, so why be rude? Max's logic almost never made sense. Like never.

"so anyone want to explain why the heck we're here?" iggy asked, almost casually.

"Well..." bloom began exchanging a look with the rest of the flock. "well, angel's a fairy, like all of us." at that moment, 6 birdkid jaws drop.

"wait, if angel's a fairy, then what the heck am I?" gazzy asked stubbornly. Then 7 winx jaws dropped. Guess they never thought about _that_ option. I looked at the winx and saw Layla looking like she was trying not to cry, not to run, not to scream.

And suddenly, I knew. I knew layla's fiancée was a wizard who gave his life to save everyone he knew and loved. I just knew. Was this a new power? If so, that's just really, really cool. Knowing other people's memories will be awesome, but max'll have to know soon.

* * *

**so now angel is a fairy, the gazman is a ...something, nudge has a new power, and max hates bloom, stella, and musa. fun times for all!**

**review please! i beg you!**

**Because your review, your review, your review, is my drug!**


	4. After four months:an authors note

Hey! What's up? I know I haven't written this story in four months, but it's coming back. I'm writing chapter four right now. You can thank alicerules1000 and prittymiddy for reviewing in the last week. If it wasn't for you, I was planning on officially stoping the story. But now it'll continue! Expect a chapter in maybe a week or more. 


	5. Angelic Drama

**Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry this chapter took so long and that it is so short. It's been almost 9 months since that author's note, and i feel really bad. I really didn't know how to transition to the next part, so I'm making it a separate chapter. Again, I apologize for not updating and stuff. Here you go, it's really a filler.**

* * *

LaylaPOV

It's been three days. Three days since the flock arrived. Three days since anyone has seen angel. After the gasman made his statement, she had flown out the door, no pun intended. Max had tried to follow her, but angel outsmarted her and escaped.

But that wasn't my biggest problem. It was the rest of the flock. Max hates me (she really hates all of them), fang agreeing in a silent despising, nudge and the gasman had really avoided me and Iggy... Uhg! Why couldn't I get him out of my head! Iggy was just so, well, different. He didn't sulk like max or fang, he didn't take out his anger on everyone like the gasman, and he didn't sleep all day like nudge. He was constantly telling everyone that angel was ok, and would be back eventually. While I just was holed up in a room staring at a picture of Nabu. Was I falling in love with Iggy? If I was would Nabu ever forgive me? Would love ever be normal for me again?

AngelPOV

I woke up and groaned. My neck was sore, my leg was bleeding, and I was in a cage. Never a good sign. But I wasn't in Itex. How I knew?

1. There was actually _space_ in this fricken cage

2. I was in cute clothes that actually fit.

3. I was in a room with carpet, normal lighting, wasn't white, and had a bed.

4. A woman just came in, without a white coat on.

The woman had brown hair with two lighter strands framing her face. She had on a simple purple jumpsuit-outfit-thing. She strode over to my cage, power and elegance in her step. She bent down and looked me straight in the face. "Just because you are told you're a fairy, doesn't mean you are one," was the first thing ever spoken to me by my blood sister.

* * *

**ya, its bad, but it's here and it showed importand info. click the magic review button to leave me ideas and stuff. thanks a million to everyone who revieved this story before, you have helped my writing confidence so much!**


End file.
